Of First Meetings and Coffee
by Officer-Down
Summary: [Olicity coffee shop AU] Oliver Queen was eyeing the coffee cup in front of him. Apparently his order had been switched with someone else's, as the name on the side read 'Felicity' in the barista's handwriting. Meanwhile, Felicity twisted the cup in front of her, wondering who the heck was Julie, and what was her phone number doing on her cup? (Prompt by olicitypromptinspirations)


**Author's Note**: My first ficlet to be posted here! I got the inspiration from the awesome tumblr blog olicitypromptinspirations. Anyway, this is an AU prompt where Oliver has already come back from the island, is not dating Laurel, and meets Felicity at a coffee shop.

**Summary**: [Olicity. Coffee shop AU.] Oliver Queen was eyeing the coffee cup in front of him. Apparently his order had been switched with someone else's, as the name on the side read 'Felicity' in the barista's handwriting. Meanwhile, Felicity twisted the cup in front of her, wondering who the heck was Julie, and what was her phone number doing on her cup?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Arrow.

Oliver Queen was eyeing the coffee cup in front of him. Apparently his order had been switched with someone else's, as the name on the side read 'Felicity' in the barista's curly handwriting.

_Great._ One of his first times at a coffee shop after coming back from the island, and he accidentally gets the wrong cup of coffee. A part of him is amused at the situation, but had the barista that handed him the cup really thought he looked like a Felicity? Oliver shook his head, before scanning the crowd for any glimpse of 'Felicity', who had taken his cup by mistake. He hoped she hadn't left.

Meanwhile, Felicity twisted the coffee cup in front of her slowly, wondering who the heck was Julie, and what was her phone number doing on the cup? After finally catching the name 'Oliver' written in tiny letters, she realized she was holding 'Oliver's coffee and he probably had hers. There were a lot of guys in the cafe, and she wasn't sure if she was ever going to find the right one.

She was about to give up and leave with the wrong order, when she heard someone calling her name from across the cafe.

"Felicity? Is there a Felicity here?"

"Over here!" She called back, raising a hand and waving.

A handsome young man approached.

Oliver found himself heading over to a pretty blond with calico glasses and very blue eyes.

"Felicity?" He asked.

"Yep! That's me." She replied. "And I take it you're not Julie?"

Upon the confused look he gave her, Felicity twisted the cup around to show him Julie's phone number hastily scribbled on the side. To her surprise, and his own, Oliver burst out laughing, probably for the first time since he left the island.

"I'm sorry," he said when he quickly managed to sober up, "It's just that every time I come here, she writes her name on my coffee cup. I've had a lot of people thinking my name is Julie."

"Well, if it's any comfort, you don't look like a Julie." She smiled and took her coffee cup from him, handing him his own.

"Thanks," Oliver managed a genuine, hesitant smile, something he wasn't exactly used to at the moment. He had been talking with this girl for less than five minutes, and she had already made him laugh _and_ smile. He liked this Felicity.

"I really need to let her know I'm not interested." Oliver mused, and Felicity grinned.

"Okay, um, this may not work, but..." She stepped closer and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Maybe if she thinks I'm flirting with you, which I'm not, she'll stop making people think your name is Julie."

One of her hands moved to hesitantly touch the side of his face and her thumb moved back and forth across his cheek. Oliver did his best not to let her know he was actually liking it.

For his part, Oliver gently pulled her closer, and her eyes widened in surprise, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Um, she'll probably leave you alone after this. Unless she's one of those really persistent girls, because in that case, you're screwed. I could literally kiss you right now and it wouldn't stop her. Not that I would kiss you. Not that you care. I'm gonna stop talking now." She spoke hurriedly, blushing harder as she went on.

Oliver smiled, before glancing around. Sure enough, Julie had turned away and was angrily scrubbing the counter.

"Thank you, Felicity." He told the blonde. "Julie probably won't bother me anymore."

She smiled, and barely noticed when he slowly took her cup back from her.

It was only when she got home that Felicity Smoak noticed that there was a thank-you note scribbled on her cup, as well as a request to buy her coffee sometime.

She smiled.


End file.
